


Chilly Autumn Night

by kkzx4



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Fluff, JackDaniels, M/M, Sleepy fluff, complete otp, headcanons, love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkzx4/pseuds/kkzx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute fluff for JackDaniels. </p><p>J. Daniel Atlas awaits the return of his paramour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Autumn Night

It was a chilly, quiet evening. The usually bustling city of New York even seemed to be quiet on the autumn night. J. Daniel Atlas sat perched on the sofa of a roomy New York loft, next to his former assistant, Henley Reeves. She was flipping through many of the movie channels provided by their cable service, not seeming to find any that suited her needs. She was continuously sighing, the boredom in them nearly tangible.  
Danny, on the other hand, had a book in his hands. Some sort of crime thriller, filled with suspense and violence and an unforgettable hero. Merritt had recommended it. But to be truthful, he’d stopped paying attention to the elegantly printed words a long time ago. His mind was somewhere else, with a brown haired man, with gorgeous warm, brown eyes, and delicately tanned skin. His mind was with that bright smile, that joking, constantly sarcastic tone. The mild New York accent that he denied always, even though everyone asserted that it was there. Danny’s mind was on Jack Wilder, otherwise known as his boyfriend of several months. 

They’d been dating in secret, which wasn’t very hard to do. The only person who caused a problem would be Merritt, who decided it was ok to simply delve into the boy’s minds, but when he tried to voice his concerns on what he had discovered, no one would hear it. And thankfully, Henley being Henley, would dismiss it with some kind of sharp comment, playing it off as Merritt pranks yet again. And Jack and Danny were not about to complain.

The mentalist and the sleight were absent from the loft right now, out running some kind of errands, and probably just driving erratically through the streets of New York City. 

That or possibly conning people.

Which they still deny they did.

Danny uttered a tiny, breathy laugh at that thought, to which Henley turned and gave him a peculiar glance. The card magician was usually emotionally detached, and had issues with expressing emotions, due to childhood experiences that not many people were sure of. She cocked one eyebrow in a very Henley-esque expression, and Danny disguised it as a yawn. 

“Tired?,” his red-headed friend asked. Danny replied with a nod. 

“Actually, if you don’t mind, which I know you won’t, I’m going to go get ready for bed.” 

Henley responded with a nod and a laugh, “Oh you know I don’t mind.”

Danny gave her an eye roll, before standing and stretching. He closed up his book and proceeding to the back bedroom that he shared with Jack, as “roommates”. The room consisted of one single bed, and double Murphy bed. A beanbag chair was thrown in the corner, next to stacks of books and magical memorabilia. Opened packs of playing cards were scattered around the room, so the floor pattern looked to be playing cards. Blankets and clothes were tossed everywhere, a bad habit of Jack’s. Another thougth that brought a smile to Danny’s face. He wondered when his paramour was going to be returning.  
Danny went and pulled his bed down, finding it fairly made up, but with Jack’s pajamas still tucked onto the bedspread. Danny laughed, picking up the shirt and engaging in the guilty pleasure of inhaling Jack’s amazing aroma. He threw the clothes onto the bed that was supposed to be Jack’s. He went into their bathroom, starting the water to the shower and feeling the steam heating up the chilly room. He stripped off and stepped into the shower, scrubbing the filth of the day off of him and feeling his body relax. He really wished Jack was there, but alas, the sleight had yet to return home.

When finished his shower, he dressed in his pajamas, his favorite pair of grey sweat pants, the ones that were so worn that they were soft and fuzzy and perfectly comfortable, and a black tank top. He popped his head back out into the hallway, checking for the presence of his favorite boy, but he still wasn’t home. Sighing, he resigned to brushing his teeth. When finished, he again retrieved his book, and then went to his bed. He curled up under the blankets, as the steam was dissipating and the chill was starting to return to the room. 

He read for a little while, until realizing that Jack’s side of the bed was emitting his aroma as well. The smell was making Danny feel even more tired. He checked the time. It was getting late. He folded his book up for the second time that night before pulling the blankets up around him and settling onto his pillow, making sure to be on the edge so that his nose was just against Jack’s. He closed his eyes and imagined that Jack was there next to him, able to wrap his arms around him, or have Jack wrap his arms around him. He inhaled slowly and pulled the blankets up around him to his chin and curled up. He then indulged in another guilty pleasure. He reached behind Jack’s pillow into the crook of the Murphy bed, where Jack’s most cherished possession lay.

Quite honestly, it was hard to believe that Jack possessed this. When Danny had first found it, Jack had been beyond embarrassed, stuttering and trying to cover it up with a bogus explanation. But to be honest, when he told Danny the truth, Danny thought it was adorable. Jack had a stuffed animal, a tiger, to be exact. It was the last thing his grandfather had ever given him, when he was 7 years old. From then on he used it to remember the one person who had always looked out for him, who’d helped him realize who he was. And for some reason, Mr. Tough-Guy, always wearing leather jackets, driving a street bike, acting like a teenager, extremely attractive, never got rid of that tiger. He kept it hidden, always, but sometimes when he was feeling down he got it out to remember. Danny found it positively delightful.

Now, however, Danny pulled out the tiger to inspect it. He folded the ears, and pet the worn, soft fur. He could smell Jack on it, and with the toy in his hands, he fell asleep with a gentle smile gracing his features.

Jack returned home an hour or so later from a night of erratic driving and earning money through magic with Merritt, which Danny and Henley improperly labeled “conning”. It wasn’t conning, it was an art. Jack smirked. He went into his room he shared with Danny, eager to see his lover, to kiss him and tell him he loved him. But when he entered, he found Danny fast asleep, curled up in the chilly room. And tucked in his hands was Jack’s infamous stuffed animal. That tiger he could never bring himself to just throw away, and forget about. What should have made him angry, just made him smile. Seeing Danny with the toy was sweet. 

The sight of his peacefully sleeping boyfriend and his random toy almost instantly made the brown-haired boy sleepy. He pulled off his clothes quickly down to his boxers, before heading into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He came back out into the bedroom where Danny was still fast asleep on the bed.  
Jack settled down on the bed, cuddling up behind Danny, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the base of his neck, in the split in his long hair. The subtle affections were enough to rouse Danny from his sleep, but just barely.

“Mmmmmmjack????”

“Yeah shhh go back to sleep Dandan.”

“Mmmmm,” Danny uttered in reply, spooning back into Jack more completely, “loveyou…”

“Heh,” Jacked laughed, before kissing the side of Danny’s neck, “I love you too.”

The two fell into a deep sleep, cuddled together on the chilly, calm Autumn evening.


End file.
